


Merry Chissmas 2020

by NemesisGray



Series: Chissmas! [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisGray/pseuds/NemesisGray
Summary: here's so Chiss-centric stories!
Relationships: Arcann/Female Sith Warrior, Aric Jorgan/Female Republic Trooper, Female Imperial Agent/Aric Jorgan, Female Jedi Consular - Relationship, Female Trooper & Elara Dorne, Male Bounty Hunter/Vector Hyllus/Theron Shan
Series: Chissmas! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047010
Kudos: 3





	1. Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sleepswithvillains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepswithvillains/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introducing Iuile! A Chiss from the A Tale of Five Chiss story in the Falasion Legacy

Iuile sniffed at the report from the ruins of Kaleth. Did she work with nothing but idiots?

Apparently so.

“No,” shaking her head she pulled up her email. “No.” she said it again as she began typing.

Several minutes and a strongly worded email to Master Till’in later, she fell back against her chair.

This is what happened when she was busy baby-sitting the injured and not doing her job. Artifacts got ruined!

More Jedi history **_lost_** because some untested **_moron_** couldn’t be bothered to go find the proper excavation tools.

Rubbing her temples to stem a headache, her akk dog, Dalia, perked up from where she was sleeping in the corner of the medbay.

Iuile and Dalia both disliked working in the medbay. They spent all their time tending to the idiots that burned themselves on training sabers or who ate the wrong berry or those who suffered from allergies after their first arrival on Tython. 

The Chiss was glad she suffered from no weakness such as allergies.

Whining, Dalia padded from her bed to place her head on Iuile’s knee, offering comfort the only way the dog knew how, by licking the Chiss’ hand.

Iuile chuckled and patted the dog’s head. “It’s alright, Dalia, some idiot has just ruined five months of work is all.”

Dalia woofed quietly in admonition. 

The best thing about akk dogs, Iuile had discovered, is the fact that the dogs can form a Force-bond with their owner and through that, gain enough sentience and insight on their owner’s thoughts and feelings. Yes, Dalia was just as livid as Iuile was.

The dog whined again, licking her master’s hand a few more times before plopping down on Iuile’s feet.

Chuckling, the Chiss turned back to the medical reports.


	2. Checking Someone Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday Cheer is thirsty for Arcann. She is, in fact, dehydrated.

Was it wrong to check out the evil Emperor of the known galaxy? Holiday Cheer didn’t think so. 

Or at least she didn’t think so at the moment. It was harmless afterall, fantasizing about tying him down and riding him off into the metaphorical sunset, feeling his lightning as he crested crackling over her skin, then finally, after he came down, him using the Force to snap his bonds, flip them over, and then him riding her.

Yes, a very pleasant little fantasy that isn't likely to happen. Not as long as Valkorion was in her head. Not as long as she and Arcann were enemies. 

Plus, Arcann’s thighs were just, she closed her eyes, swallowed back a moan, before opening them again to gaze at his likeness.

So what if she kept a holographic image of him. To study of course. 

Yes, to study.

Study the way his shirt clung to his ass when he stalked. Oh, Arcann was a big stalker; he didn’t walk. No walking wasn’t good enough for the ruler of all, he had to stalk places. It was, Holiday Cheer admitted to herself, the thing that most attracted her when she first met him.

The way he stalked in front of her, his movements pulling his shirt in a certain way that molded to his ass, giving her just the barest hints and teases of perfection.

She caught herself being pulled back into her sexual fantasies and slapped herself.

Dan farrik, she was supposed to be preparing herself to meet with Theron’s contact on Zakuul, not checking out the holo recorded images of the man she was supposed to depose.

No matter how fabulous his ass actually was.


	3. Writer's Choice/Use of Entire Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's so Camhaoir fun!

_Six-year-old Camhaoir knew what she was doing wasn’t allowed. But was it her fault that siltcrawlers looked so hilarious going through her salt maze she created for her own entertainment?_

_And, besides, it was her off-day. She wasn’t allowed to go into town unsupervised and her dad was off planet doing something._

_Camhaoir should’ve been alerted to her mother by the way a twig snapped behind her, but her mother was one of the best Ascendancy agents, and Camhaoir was still learning._

_“Neit’dar’ashen!” her mother hissed, grabbing Camhaoir by the tips of one of her pointed ears, pulling her to her feet. “What did I tell you about torturing the poor siltcrawlers with salt?”_

_“But ma!” Camhaoir started only for her mother to stop her excuse with a glare._

_“Ashen,” her mother sighed, releasing her daughter’s ear and smiling as her daughter rubbed the appendage to get rid of the sting although both knew the ear wasn’t really hurt, “hurting innocence is wrong. Taking enjoyment out of hurting something small and defenseless is no better than what the Sith do. You remember what that Sith did to the village?”_

_Camhaoir nodded, eyes wide. She remembered that day. She thought she was going to die._

_“That’s what you’re doing to the siltcrawlers. You aren’t killing them like the Sith, but you’re torturing them for your amusement and it’s a slippery slope, Ashen.” Her mother touched her cheek. “You have to be better. Kill all the bad people you want but don’t hurt innocence.”_

_Camhaoir nodded gravely. “Alright, Mummy. I’m sorry.”_

_Her mother’s face softened, and she pulled her daughter in for a hug. “It’s alright, love. How about we go watch a vid, hmm?”_

_Camhaoir nodded._

#

Camhaoir woke with tears on her cheeks. She hadn’t thought about her mother in years instead preferring to think of her family, her life on Nelvaan, her life before the Ascendancy and the Empire as something that happened to somebody else.

Sitting up, she let out a breath as the cold air of her Alliance room hit her bare skin. 

“Vay?” Aric stirred beside her on the bed.

“Go back to sleep, Aric,” her voice was rough, it sounded like she’d been crying in her sleep.

“What’s wrong?” Sitting up, he wrapped her in his arms. “What’s wrong?” Nuzzling her cheek, he chirped at her.

“Would you like to meet my parents?” Camhaoir turned to look at him, meeting his eyes in the dark.

He blinked at her, taken aback by her question. “Of course. Would **_you_** like me to?”

Taking a stuttering breath, wiping the tears from her cheeks, she nodded. “Yes. I’d like you to meet my parents.”


	4. In The Shower Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Day just wants to enjoy some quiet time without his loving husband and boyfriend.

There was nothing like showering alone. Letting the hot water fall onto his head, cascade down his body, being able to reach the soap without asking somebody else to move, washing his own hair. As much as Merry Day enjoyed having Vector wash his hair, sometimes, the Chiss just wanted to wash his own hair.

And taking a shower at four in the morning was the only way.

Did that mean that Merry Day woke up on purpose so he could shower alone? Yes, yes it did.

It was when he could relax, breath, get ready for the day without having Vector eerily knowing his every thought or Theron trying to distract him with inane incessant chatter about something Koth or Lana did or both.

“Ahh,” Merry Day sighed in happiness, standing under the punishing spray of the water and relaxed.

“Hey, scoot over,” Theron grumbled sleepily, climbing into the stall.

Merry blinked in offense at his boyfriend. “What are you doing awake?” 

“Lana called for an early ass meeting,” Theron blinked sleep glazed eyes down at the Chiss, “is that why you’re up?”

In all honesty, Merry had forgotten about the early meeting Lana had ordered. 

Merry’s response was to grunt, finish rinsing the shampoo from his hair and leave the shower, muttering in Cheunh under his breath about loss of sanctuary. At least Vector wasn’t awake to….

“Morning, dearest,” Vector pulled the still wet Chiss into a tight embrace, “did our Theron ruin your alone time?”

Merry threw his hands up in frustration. Of course the Joiner would know Merry woke up to take a shower alone.

“It’s alright, we know,” Vector ducked, pressing a gentle kiss to Merry Day’s lips before smoothing back the Chiss’ pink hair, “we try and make sure Theron is asleep so you may enjoy your shower, but our Theron did not drink all of the sleeping draught I gave him last night before bed. We are sorry, dearest.”

Merry Day blinked at his husband in shock. “Vector, you drug Theron before we go to bed?” The hunter wasn’t sure to be impressed or worried.

Vector smiled and nodded, pleased with himself. “We are aware that our dearest needs some alone time, while we are no longer familiar with the concept, we respect your boundaries and wishes. We wish only to make our dearest happy.”

“Vector!” Merry Day breathed, yanking the Joiner’s face to his for a passionate kiss. “I love you!”

“And we love you,” Vector hummed happily, his hands playing with Merry Day’s hair. “Does this mean you are not angry at us for drugging our Theron?”

Merry Day laughed, “No. If I can keep showering alone, you can keep drugging him.”


	5. Needing Downtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we should feel bad for Aric. But we won't

Gwen blinked and rubbed her eyes, knocking her glasses askew. She was tired. No, she was exhausted, but the paperwork had to be finished or she’d never be able to get any downtime.

Yawning, she stretched, maybe what she needed was more caf? She looked at her cup and blinked.

#

“Gwen,” Aric admonished quietly, finding her passed out and drooling on her own datapad minutes later, her glasses askew.

Shaking his head, he delicately removed her glasses, putting them properly in their case before bending and lifting her in his arms.

He’d have to come back and finish the paperwork after getting the Chiss situated on the couch. Carefully, slowly so as not to wake his sleeping CO, Aric laid Gwen on the couch, covering her with one of the many blankets Dorne insisted the Thunderclap needed.

“There you go,” his hand lingered as he tucked a strand of hair behind an ear. Gwen would cut her hair soon, she hated having it hanging over her ears and in her eyes, often complaining about how her eyesight was bad enough she didn’t need hair blocking her field of vision.

Making sure the blanket’s tassels wouldn’t get into her mouth, he turned and headed back towards the table.

“Right,” he wiped off the drool with the corner of his shirt, “where were we?” Unlocking the screen he ascertained that Gwen was practically done with all the paperwork, all she had to do was press send. A quiet, wry chuckle escaped him and his eyes cut over to the sleeping Chiss. “She would conk out before pressing send.”

Grinning, he pressed send before locking the datapad, putting the rest in a neat pile and leaving the room, making sure to turn the lights off as he went.

#

Gwen woke with a groan, stretching, and getting a tassel in her mouth.

Wait.

Tassel?

Sitting up, she felt the blanket fall away from her. When did she get on the couch?

“The paperwork!” She hissed, scrambling over the back of the couch, her eyes flicking to the wall chrono. 

Yes!

She had just enough time to send the completed paperwork so it wouldn’t be late.

Powering up her datapad she blinked at the screen, a lovely Sent icon blinking at her.

“Wha?” unlocking the datapad she noticed that the paperwork had been sent hours ago.

But she didn’t send it so it must've been Aric.

“Aric,” she sighed, shaking her head. He’s probably the one that moved her to the couch and covered her with a blanket too. 

Elara only covered her with a blanket, the Cathar would literally move Gwen if she fell asleep in a seated position.

“Well,” she shrugged, “guess it’s time to start my downtime.” She neatly stacked the datapads into another pile. “Now, where has that grumpy Cathar gotten to?”

Aric had promised they’d go Wookie Hugging, a Life Day tradition that wasn’t really celebrated in her household and Gwen was exceedingly excited to try it.


End file.
